1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clasp for a wristband, in particular to a clasp for connecting a watchband to a watch case, wherein a flap attachable to the wristband or formed integrally with the wristband is wrappable around a fastening element of a counterpart, in particular around a pin attached to the watch case, for example a spring pin, and wherein an end region of the flap is attachable to an initial region of the flap via a snap connection or latch connection, respectively, for clasping the fastening element, with a loop being formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clasp of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,265 A. Said clasp also serves for the connection of a band to a watch case, wherein an anchoring pin inserted in a watch case at the flanges thereof is enclosed by the clasp. For the purpose of firmly holding the band, the snap connection or latch connection, respectively, is designed on the watch case such that opening thereof is possible only by destroying the elements of the snap connection or latch connection, respectively, so that the band will have to be replaced by a new one in case the snap connection or latch connection, respectively, is opened. Renewed closing of the snap connection or latch connection, respectively, would produce no reliable support of the wristband first used on the watch case.
When buying a watchband, a customer often wishes to try several watchbands on his or her watch in order to be able to choose a watchband perfectly adequate with regard to the design and/or the colour and/or the dimensions, respectively. Thus, the watchband should be suitable for being tentatively attached to the watch and, in case a different watchband is chosen, the watchband tentatively attached to the watch should be suitable for being removed from the watch and for being used in mint condition for a different customer, i.e., no traces of the tentative attachment to a watch case on the watchband should be visible.